


Lesson learned

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Near Death, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Lena is working late at the office and once again gets attacked by some henchmen. (Based on the prompt: Fall for day 1 of supercorptober/supercorpvember.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Lesson learned

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was writing a thesis last month, I decided to do supercorptober in November (and name it supercorpvember). I will follow the [prompts by @kmsdraws on tumblr](https://kmsdraws.tumblr.com/post/628601876159545344/supercorptober-2020-is-here).  
> These will all be short because I made a rule with myself to keep them short (to overcome some dumb idea in my brain that a story should have a minimal length).

Lena should probably know better by now. Staying this late at work, after the entire building has already cleared out and there isn’t another soul left, has never worked in her favour. Not since her name became so infamous.

So she should have gone home hours ago, before security left. Before sundown. Before the city went to sleep. Before she could feel her eyelids become heavy.

But she didn’t.

Now she is wide awake. Adrenaline running through her veins. Once again chased on to her balcony. Not a soul to save her. A dark figure stalking in her direction and gaining ground. He’s upon her faster than she expected. A hand grabbing her by her blouse.

Everything after that happens unthinkably fast. She remembers her watch and presses the small hidden button on its side, right as the man presses her back. She smashes into the railing of her balcony and he stumbles at the sudden impact, giving Lena more momentum backwards. He loses grip of her blouse and before she understands what is going on, Lena is toppling over the edge of the balcony.

Time stops for a moment as her weight slowly inches to the wrong side of the balcony and a slow drop starts. She picks up speed as she falls and she is sure to die. No one survives falling from this high.

It is a shame she has to go out like this. Very ungracefully. Utterly unprepared. She should’ve taken Kara up in her will. At least then she knows good things will happen with her money. Not that the charities currently in her will would squander the money. She just trusts Kara more. And that way her company won’t automatically fall in the hands of some of the old white male shareholders with views that remind her of the Middle Ages.

The air around Lena whistles past as she plummets. Not a sign of Kara and she is certain this is where she dies. Such a shame. If only she had had the guts to tell Kara about her feelings. Then she’d die with less regret. But alas.

Her limbs flap usefully as she tries to fall most comfortably. Least uncomfortable really. Boy, is falling awkward.

Then she hits something hard. And she is no longer falling. The air stopped moving. No. She stopped moving. But she isn’t dead. This can’t be dead. It’s too similar to life.

“Lena, are you okay?” a familiar voice asks. The voice connected to the arms can now feel carrying her. Kara.

Lena lets out a small sigh of relief. Thank God she didn’t die here. Imagine the trauma of the person who had to find her mushed body.

“Yes,” she breathes out, unsure but if she is in Kara’s hand, it can’t be a lie.

She really should tell Kara about her feelings now. Tomorrow. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
